


Happy hamster day

by Roucalypse



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roucalypse/pseuds/Roucalypse
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kihyun y nadie se acuerda de él ¿O sí?





	Happy hamster day

Era 22 de noviembre. En esa fecha, al igual que todos los años, el teléfono de Yoo Kihyun era inundado de mensajes de familiares, amigos y compañeros celebrando que cumplía un año más. Algunas felicitaciones estaban llenas de halagos y de los mejores deseos para seguir viviendo con el mayor bienestar que le fuera posible, otras se basaban en un "felicidades" o en su variante, "feliz cumpleaños", seguidas de emoticonos si se daba el caso. Y luego estaban sus favoritas, las más sinceras para él, en las que rememoraban experiencias de ambos, tanto las que recordaba de manera dulce como las que hacía de forma vergonzosa, pero todas formaban parte de lo que él llamaba los buenos momentos de la vida. Fueran como fuesen, estaba sumamente agradecido por todos y cada unos de esos mensajes por el simple hecho de que hubiesen tomado unos instantes de su vida solo para desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Su primer pensamiento cuando despertó esa mañana era que oficialmente tenía 24 años y una especie de vértigo lo invadió. No sabía cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo ni si estaba yendo por el buen camino. Pero tenía una salud decente, un trabajo que, pese a ser estresante, le hacía ganar un salario lo suficientemente bueno como para poder vivir por su cuenta y lo pasaba bien, unos amigos geniales y un novio al que amaba, aunque le produjese bastante timidez decírselo a menudo y ponerse cursi.

Tuvo una mala sensación porque ni Changkyun estaba a su lado cuando se levantó, ni le había avisado, y ni tan siquiera le dejó un mensaje. Tampoco tenía rastro de sus demás amigos, salvo de Jooheon y Hyunwoo, que le habían enviado un mensaje felicitándolo de una manera demasiado formal en comparación a cómo solían hablar. Esto le preocupó y empezó a dudar sobre si había dicho o hecho mal como para que estuviesen molesto con él el día de su cumpleaños. Los días anteriores notó a su novio bastante serio y tenso, y de hecho en más de una ocasión le preguntó que si le ocurría algo, solo obteniendo negaciones y evasivas como respuestas. 

Fue a trabajar, como todos los días, al instituto en el que ejercía de profesor de música. Había bullicio como siempre, pero esta vez fue justificado. Siendo uno de los más queridos del centro por ser un maestro muy competente y cuidar del alumnado como si fueran sus hijos pese a ser conocido por su fuerte carácter y mal humor, los alumnos de los que era tutor investigaron y descubrieron cuál era su fecha de nacimiento y decidieron sorprenderle con una tarta y las luces apagadas. Se llevó un enorme susto, pero sin embargo la cara de alegría que puso después fue como un visto bueno para estos. Les regañó por perder el tiempo en ello y se preocupó por lo que dijera la directora, pero sabiendo que les había dado permiso, se sintió más tranquilo. Cuando terminaron las clases, fue a almorzar con Hyungwon, quien era amigo suyo desde hace tiempo y compañero de trabajo.

-Hyungwonnie ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- el mencionado, que acababa de meterse un trozo de hamburguesa y se estaba deleitando con su sabor, afirmó con la cabeza cómicamente- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- el otro miró hacia arriba, haciendo un amago de estar pensándolo y serenamente, una vez que tragó la comida, habló.

-¿22 de noviembre? A no ser que haya venido alguien del futuro a cambiar el tiempo, que entonces no es esa fecha y nosotros vivimos en un bucle temporal.

-Es una teoría interesante… pero no me refería a eso- el cumpleañero tenía esperanzas de que lo recordase, pero a medida que más preguntaba, más se desilusionaba. 

-¿Martes? ¿Miércoles? No sé, ahora mismo no lo recuerdo muy bien. 

-¿Y más concretamente?-Hyungwon se frotó la barbilla y dejó su mirada fija en la mesa, buscando en los anales de su mente la respuesta. Entonces sonrió y chasqueó los dedos.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-Kihyun se emocionó, pensando que solo tenía mala memoria o se estaba haciendo el tonto, pero no- ¡Fue el estreno de Doctor Who!

-¿Qué? Sí, pero no es eso… Es algo más fácil, seguro que lo sabes. Venga, te doy otra oportunidad- el otro se quedó observando a la nada, luego frunció el ceño y miró para uno lado y para el otro y probó de nuevo:

\- ¿Empieza el ciclo de sagitario?

-Ya te vas acercando. De hecho, lo tienes muy cerca -hizo unos gestos bastante exagerados pero no provocó ninguna reacción en él- déjalo.

-Lo siento, estoy hoy espeso. Pero una vez que caiga, te lo diré, prometido- Kihyun no lo forzó más pero se sintió en parte dolido, sin saber si era lo mejor callarse o no. Decidió seguir la conversación, hasta que su colega, deshecho en disculpas, dijo que se había olvidado de que tenía una cosa que hacer y que lo iban a matar si llegaba tarde, por lo que salió corriendo.   
El otro sea quedó ahí, en silencio y soledad, pensando que no era de los cumpleaños más agradables que estaba teniendo, pero que si lo miraba por el lado bueno, aún podía mejorar el día. 

Estando allí, vio a Hoseok, a quien saludó. Lo hizo de vuelta, pero en vez de pararse a hablar con él o felicitarlo, salió corriendo con una sonrisa nerviosa excusándose, lo cual le extrañó. Tal vez él también estaba pasándolo mal.

Volvió a pensar que todotpodía podía y debía mejorar, que él no se merecía tener un día así cuando era tan especial para él. Pero empeoró cuando a la media hora vio un mensaje de Changkyun que le preguntaba si podía llamarle, a lo que asintió y en breves empezó a sonar su tono de llamada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kyunnie?- Kihyun estaba asustado y se estaba temiendo lo peor. No quería creerlo porque sabía que su novio no era así, y que era imposible que fuese a hacer lo que él estaba suponiendo que haría, creando un montón de posibilidades que le incomodaban y lo hacían sentir muy nervioso.   
-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué? -definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en un día terrible y aún no era de tarde. 

-Ahora te cuento, ven cuando puedas al piso- y antes de que pudiese contestar, habló. No se esperaba eso de él. No podía ni tan siquiera imaginar en que le fuese a pedir que rompiesen justo en el día que cumplía 24 años. También pensó que a lo mejor se estaba apresurando y no había acertado, sino que había ocurrido algo y por eso requería que fuese a casa. Pero había estado muy serio esa semana y reafirmó su miedo. 

Recogió su automóvil de donde lo tenía aparcado y puso rumbo a su piso, que estaba a un cuarto de hora. Antes de empezar a conducir, le envió un mensaje a Changkyun diciendo que estaba de camino, que si podía darle una pista de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero él le contestó un simple y directo no. Dejó el móvil en el asiento del copiloto y arrancó el coche. A medida que más se iba acercando al piso, la ansiedad y el agobio crecieron en su pecho. Pensó que si no había sido una buena pareja, si había encontrado a alguien que le hiciese sentir mejor o si sencillamente no sentía nada más por él. Si era así, si era más feliz con otra persona estaba bien con ello, porque eso significaría que él estaría bien y cuidaría mejor a Changkyun, por mucho que le llegase a doler, primero, porque era a la persona a la que más quería y la que más le había aportado y no quería que se fuese de su lado, y segundo, porque sentía como si no hubiese hecho todo lo que había podido para que su novio fuese dichoso.

Habiendo pasado el tiempo y ya estaba por la calle de su vivienda, dando vueltas para encontrar un aparcamiento, y así hizo. Dejó el coche en un buen lugar y con el maletín en un mano y las llaves en otro, subió al piso con paso temeroso. Abrió la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras. Avanzó, y encontró una foto de ellos dos en el suelo. Era de su primera cita, y una sensación agridulce lo invadió. Siguió andando, encontró otra foto y se extrañó. Esta vez era de Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Hoseok y él. Los cuatro estaban en la entrada de la biblioteca, con apuntes en las manos y con caras tontas. No pudo contener la sonrisa. Otra vez, y era una de nuevo suya pero con Jooheon y Hyunwoo, estaban en traje y fue del día de la graduación de Kihyun, que habían ido a verla. Y una tras otra, encontró más y más fotos, acabando con una foto en la que salían los siete, en la puerta del salón. La empujó, y de repente se encendieron las luces, cayó el confeti y sonaron los matasuegras y unas voces a coro entre risas y gritos cantaron el cumpleaños feliz. Pudo apreciar la decoración, la tarta y chucherías encima de la mesa, y una pila de regalos en el sofá. Una vez que terminaron de entonar la canción, todos fueron a abrazarlo, y cuando lo hizo Changkyun se puso a llorar y a golpearle en el brazo.

-Imbécil, yo te mato. Vaya susto que me has metido ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado con tu llamada?- volvió a pegarse a él para que no lo viesen así. Su novio le acariciaba la espalda para calmarlo e hizo que se emocionase. 

-Lo siento, era parte del plan. Además, no sería capaz de dejar escapar a alguien como tú y menos por teléfono. Sería un capullo si lo hiciera.

-Es que estabas muy serio estos días y me preocupaste bastante.

-Eso también era parte del plan, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido tener que actuar… para la próxima vez pensaremos algo mejor y que no necesite tanto teatro ni provoque infartos, lo prometo- Changkyun puso sus manos en las mejillas de Kihyun y le dio un pequeño y dulce beso, que hizo reír como un tonto a ambos. Minhyuk carraspeó y ambos se disculparon por la escena. 

-La boca os la podéis comer luego, ahora toca tarta… ¡Pero antes pide un deseo!- antes el comentario se sonrojaron. El que acababa de hablar sostenía el pastel con una vela en forma de hámster, Jooheon una banda que ponía “24 añazos" y los demás hacían fotos. Kihyun cerró los ojos y sopló. No pidió nada más que seguir teniendo a su lado a esas personas tan maravillosas. Los abrió y todos aplaudían. 

Vinieron los regalos, es decir, ropa, CDs, merchandising de Gutedama y Ebichu, que hizo llorar de la risa al cumpleañero cuando lo vio y un álbum de fotos medio vacío. La otra mitad estaba en el suelo formando un reguero. Podía ser muy infantil, pero era el tipo de fiestas de cumpleaños que le gustaban, rodeado de su gente querida y disfrutando. Sus amigos le contaron lo que fue preparar todo eso, las risas, el estrés porque pensaban que no les daría tiempo, cómo planearon todo durante semanas y cómo salió por suerte bien. Cómo echaron a suertes quiénes lo entretenían y quiénes decoraban, cómo casi mueren en el intento haciendo la tarta y demás. Bailaron, cantaron, comieron y bebieron, pero sobre todo disfrutaron. Cuando dieron por terminada la fiesta, limpiaron y se fueron a sus casas. Quedaron Changkyun y él, a solas y en intimidad. Estaban en el sofá, uno echado encima de otro, tapados con mantas y dándose mimos e intercambiando besos de vez en cuando, hasta que el más joven de los dos se acordó.

-Kihyunnie, hay una última sorpresa…

-¿En serio? ¿Más? Dime que no vas a romper conmigo ahora, hazlo mejor mañana, que esta tarde lo he pasado muy bien.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de que nos separemos? Qué malo eres conmigo…

-No, quiero decir…- al ver que su novio se estaba riendo, le dio una colleja- oye, no te rías de mí, no tiene gracia, gilipollas- el otro dejó de carcajear y lo besó.

-Como ya he dicho antes, no tengo la intención de echar de mi vida a la persona que hace que mi día a día sea precioso y de la que más enamorado he estado jamás.

-Qué cursi ha sonado eso… parece algo que diría Hoseok, qué horror- ahora el que empezó a reír fue él y el otro fingió molestarse, pero cuando Kihyun lo abrazó y lo colmó a besos no pudo seguir haciéndolo- pero… yo me siento igual. Te quiero, idiota.

-Mis heridas han sido curadas, mis problemas han sido solucionados y ahora tengo diez años más de salud. He sido bendecido.

-Im Changkyun, te prohíbo decir más cosas de ese estilo, si no te tendré que detener por robarme el corazón. Y por ser muy tonto también.

-Entonces detenme- ambos empezaron a hablar de manera melodramática y tierna como solían hacer cuando solo estaban ellos dos en su sofá abrazados y confesándose sus sentimientos. Y cuando volvió a acordarse, se levantó y le cedió su mano- aún no te he enseñado eso ¿Vamos?- le puso una venda en los ojos y lo guió hacia el cuarto. Cuando llegaron, se los destapó y vio que una caja con un gran lazo y pétalos descansaban en la cama. La abrió y era una cámara de fotos. 

-No puede ser. No puedo aceptarlo…-Kihyun se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió sus ojos como platos- Kyunnie, no hacía falta que te gastaras tanto en mí ¿Por qué eres así?

-Sí que puedes y lo vas a hacer. Sé que llevabas muchísimo tiempo queriendo hacer fotografía y que en la universidad lo dejaste… espero que lo retomes ahora y saques fotos de todo lo que te guste.

-No te merezco, de verdad que no- volvieron a abrazarse por enésima vez en el día, y más que lo harían. 

-Te mereces eso y mucho más, y no te quiero oír decir lo contrario ¿Vale?- asintió a esto. Sacó la cámara de la caja, colocó la batería y la encendió. Enfocó a su pareja y le hizo una foto- ¿Y esto a qué viene?

-Estaba haciendo lo que me has dicho que haga, sacarle fotos a lo que me gusta- se hicieron alguna foto más, guardaron la cámara y como tenían ganas de seguir consejos, así hicieron con el que Minhyuk les ofreció en la fiesta y culminaron la noche con pasión y cariño a partes iguales.

Sin esperarlo, se convirtió en uno de los mejores cumpleaños que había tenido hasta la fecha, aun habiendo empezado de manera rara. Eso sería una anécdota estupenda para contar cuando fuera mayor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Otro fic! Lo he escrito en una tarde, pero necesitaba tenerlo para hoy. Hoy es el cumple del bias wrecker más bonito (también lo es Changkyun pero shh). Adoro a estos niños y he querido hacer un fic ✨
> 
> Estoy también en Twitter, xrounnie/Roucosplay.
> 
> Espero subir esta semana otro capítulo de Día y noche ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
